


Sweet Creature

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Are you sure you can't find him?" Dean slammed his hands on the wooden table as he glanced between Cas and Sam. "I mean, he's half angel, and you're an angel, so there's gotta be a connection.""Since when do you care so much?" Sam snapped. He had been silent since Jack left. He barely even looked at them. "Last time I checked, a week ago you told the kid you were gonna kill him!""You did what?!" Castiels voice echoed throughout the bunker. "You said you would kill him!?""He seemed bad at the time!" Dean shouted back."He had done nothing!""He threw us across the room, Sam!""Because you walked in and tried to shoot him, Dean!" Sam tugged his fingers through his hair and sighed. "He heard you constantly calling him a monster and saying everyone's deaths were his fault. Now he has killed someone and he believes everything you said before!""I tried to comfort him! I know I was wrong! This isn't my fault-""Enough!" Castiels voice caused the lights to flicker. "Arguing at each other won't do anything! We need to calm down and try to find him!" He glanced at Dean. "Once we find him we can scream all we want." His eyes landed on Sam next. "Understood?"





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sweet Creature by Harry Styles is such a Sam/Jack song

The house was small, Jack noted as he stepped through the mud. His shoes slid through it effortlessly. His hands were at his sides and his shoulders were tense. The sun was beginning to rise and show the more finer details of the house. The way the windows were closed tight and the way that the curtains were shut. The front door was closed, too. The shutters clapped open and closed as wind rustled the leaves and created waves in the lake.

The pile of sticks was where the Winchesters had left it. Looking at it made Jack feel sick. Castiel was back, but he was an angel. There was no way of Kelly coming back. Jack couldn't bring her back. He didn't even have his laptop. He couldn't hear her voice anymore. She was just a memory. And memories face. 

The air was cool and Jack couldn't feel a thing. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him, walking towards the house. He didn't choose this. He didn't choose anywhere, really. All he could think about when he left was being away. Far away from them. If he was age away he couldn't hurt anyone. 

He glanced around him one last time once he made it to the door. There was no one around. No one inside or out. That makes it easier. The less people there are to hurt the better.

The front door was closed, tight, but it wasn't locked. He stepped through the doorway and shut the door, turning the lock until it clicked. The house wasn't lit up, the only source of light was the barely there sunshine seeping in through the windows. The golden rays danced along the walls and furniture, outlining it all. The light made it seem distorted, showing the wooden beams of the tables to seem longer than they really were.

Floorboards squeaked underneath the weight of Jack's footsteps, dust being kicked up into the air. It had been three weeks since he had been here. He walked through each of the rooms on the first floor, all of which were almost empty and the furniture was covered in dust. Windows were cracked but none of them were broken. The kitchen had plates set up on the counters and on the table, boxes of different foods laid out all over. The fridge stood in the corner of the room and made a soft humming noise from all of the electricity pumping through its wires.

Jack could feel it. He always could. Inside the bunker, all the electricity flowing through the walls. He could feel it as if it was his own energy flowing throughout his veins. Except the electricity you can turn off, Jack couldn't ever turn his energy off, no matter how hard he tried, it would never go away. He hated it. He itched at his skin jus to get it out , but it didn't work. The only way to get the energy out was to use it. The thought of using it made Jack feel sick and dizzy. He shook his head and stepped out of the kitchen.

The stairs groaned as he made his way up them slowly, looking up and down the walls. They were all bare, painted pale colors that reflected off of the light from the sun. They were dirty, too, dust dancing across the surface, along with hand prints. Golden hand prints. Jack stopped and tilted his head to the side, studying them. He lifted his own hand and hovered it over the gold stained wallpaper. It was the same size as his own hand. But what was it? 

Jack turned around and studied the rest of the house. The hand prints lead down to the bottom of the stairs then up against the walls by the doorway. Was it from him leaving? Jack turned back to the glowing handprint, rubbing his thumb along it. It shocked him. He winced at the pain shooting through him but he didn't stop. Was this his power? The power that pulses through his veins. Why does it hurt now? Jack wiped his hand against his pants, turning away. Whatever it was, he didn't want to touch it anymore. Instead, he wanted to follow it.

He made his way up the rest of the stairs, peeking around the corner. There were two rooms, both had their doors shut, but only one had glowing footprints leading inside. Jack tilted his head and squinted as he followed the footprints, dragging his shoe through the useless power. He pushed the door open, his eyes going from the footprints on the floor up to the painted walls.

J A C K was painted on the wall on a tree, with a rainbow painted above it, the alphabet painted in white ocer the many different colors. Next to the painting was a crib. It was small and Jack could remember it from the night he was born. Across the room there was a rocking chair with a laptop laying on it. Jack walked towards it, leaning down and lifting it up, clicking on a few different keys, smiling to himself when the screen lit up.

The picture on the screen was a picture of Kelly. She was smiling and she was standing in front of a tree, surrounded by different colored flowers. She looked happy. It made his heart hurt. He twisted around and sat down in the rocking chair, criss crossing his legs, hooking his feet in the bars of the arm rest so that they didn't fall off of the chair. Jack folded the computer backwards and smiled to himself once more as the computer went from a laptop to a tablet. He held it in his hands, studying the picture of his mother. His thumb pressed agsinst her hair and the way it fell across her shoulders but also blew in the wind.

Jack tapped on the gallery and smiled when he saw more pictures of his mom. She won't be just a memory now. He clicked through the pictures one by one. In the first few she looked tired and her hair was messy and she was in a loose shirt. The photos dated back to weeks ago. A pain spread throughout his chest. Weeks ago his mother was alive. He was what killed her. Jack shook his head and tried his best to clear his thoughts. He contuined through the photos, stopping when there was a video. He pressed the play button and felt his chest ache less when he heard his mom's voice.

"We did it!" Kelly cheered. Her voice was loud through the speakers but Jack didn't dare turn it down. "I built the crib!" 

"We did it." Cas' voice matched the look on his face. Tired. "Without me you would have killed that poor guy."

"He wasn't helping. Plus, I'm pregnant. I'm not going to be able to control myself." Her smile was wide and contagious. 

"Speaking of.." Cas looked sad. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing." Kelly's smile didn't falter. "He keeps kicking." 

"Isn't it painful?" 

She shook her head. "No.. It's.. its like a reminder. That you created something beautiful and amazing." She reached out and took Cas' wrist, guiding it over her stomach. "Wait.."

Seconds went by, both of their faces staying the same. After a few moments Cas smiled.

"Do you still feel it?" Cas asked.

"Yes.." Kelly's hands glided across her stomach. "Hes good, Castiel. And you're going to help keep him that way.." She looked down at her stomach, smiling. "I.. I love him." Her voice broke. "Make sure he knows that." 

Cas nodded, his arms wrapping around her. Jack couldn't help but feel jealous. Castiel was able to hold his mother. "I will.. I think its impossible for him not to know. You spent hours on that crib."

Kelly laughed but tears still fell from her cheeks. "I hope he likes it.."

"He will." Castiel rubbed her arms. "He'll love it." 

"I hope he loves me. Will he love me?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh god. What if he hates me?" 

"Why would he hate you?" Castiel acted as if the question was dumb. Jack agreed. 

"I.. I won't be there for him. I won't be at his wedding and I won't teach him how to cook or how to walk-"

"You can't." Castiel sighed. "But you want to be. And Jack will be smart.." He nudged her. "He gets it from his mom.. he'll figure it out." Castiel kissed her temple. "I'll make sure I tell him whenever I can how much his mom loves him and wants him to be there." 

Kelly wiped her eyes, glancing over a the camera, sighing. "I forgot to turn it off when I set it down." She stood up and sighed again. "I look horrible, oh my god."

"Kelly." Castiel groaned. "You do n-"

The video ended. Jack didn't know he was crying until his tears hit the screen. He rubbed them away and contuined to go through them, stopping when he landed on another video. This one was like the one Sam showed him. She was sitting up straight in a chair and smiling. He pressed play.

"Hi, Jack." She waved at the camera. "Hopefully you aren't seeing this video, I've been practicing on what I was going to say but nothing sounds like.. like its enough." 

Jack reached out and touched the screen.

"But I love you, Jack, and there are many people that think I'm wrong for it, but I'm not." She looked down at her stomach, placing both of her hands gently on it. "I know you, Jack, I can feel your power and it's good. You're good. And you showed Castiel everything you can do. You showed him a world with no pain and just happiness. You showed him paradise. And if you were evil the vision would have been nothing like that." 

Jack wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You're wonderful, Jack. And don't ever, even for a second, think that I don't love you. I know people will convince you that you're bad, they tried the same thing on me, but it isn't true. None of it." She played with her hair, pushing it all over one of her shoulders.

Jack chewed on his lip and glanced at the other room across the hall. She died there. He shook his head and turned back to the video.

"You're gonna grow up and have a good life. You're going to save people the same way you saved me. You're going to fall in love with someone and hold them and kiss them and protect them. You're going to make friends and protect them, too. You'll have a life and a family and use your amazing powers to do amazing things." She rubbed her face. "I'm rambling but.. but I need you to know that you aren't just.. some monster. You're amazing and you're powerful and you're going to do good things no one else can." 

Jack leaned back into the chair, the wood groaning underneath his weight.

"God, I've been talking too long." She laughed and it was beautiful. His mom was beautiful. "I just.. I love you and I miss you. I want nothing more than to be there with you and protect you, but you have Castiel now and you can trust him. He will take care of you." 

The video ended.

\- 

"Are you sure you can't find him?" Dean slammed his hands on the wooden table as he glanced between Cas and Sam. "I mean, he's half angel, and you're an angel, so there's gotta be a connection." 

"Since when do you care so much?" Sam snapped. He had been silent since Jack left. He barely even looked at them. "Last time I checked, a week ago you told the kid you were gonna kill him!" 

"You did what?!" Castiels voice echoed throughout the bunker. "You said you would kill him!?" 

"He seemed bad at the time!" Dean shouted back.

"He had done nothing!" 

"He threw us across the room, Sam!" 

"Because you walked in and tried to shoot him, Dean!" Sam tugged his fingers through his hair and sighed. "He heard you constantly calling him a monster and saying everyone's deaths were his fault. Now he has killed someone and he believes everything you said before!" 

"I tried to comfort him! I know I was wrong! This isn't my fault-" 

"Enough!" Castiels voice caused the lights to flicker. "Arguing at each other won't do anything! We need to calm down and try to find him!" He glanced at Dean. "Once we find him we can scream all we want." His eyes landed on Sam next. "Understood?" 

Sam nodded, looking back down at his lap, messing with his hands.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair, putting his feet up on the table. "He really is bringing out the dad in you."

"Not now, Dean." Castiel muttered, dragging his hand down his face. "I.. need to focus." 

Dean tilted his head to the side. "Baby-"

"Are you really flirting right now?" Sams voice was sharper than a knife.

"Sam." Dean sighed. "Cas is stressed, I know pet names make him-"

"How do you think I feel!?" Sam yelled. "Jack is.. hes.. hes my boyfriend and he's out alone with angels, demons, and everyone in between wanting to kill him! Now I don't care how you two feel about him but I know that I need to find him and if you two won't help me then leave!"

Castiel nodded. "Okay.." He all but whispered. "Where would he go?"

"Not to Lucifer." Sam muttered. "And not to strangers.. but he would come to us. Oh god." Sam rubbed his face. "Something could shift into us and trick him. He could be in heaven or in hell-"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Sam." Castiel put his hands up. "He knows people are after him. He isn't dumb."

"But he's innocent." Sam covered his face. "Hes trusting. If he sees someone crying he'll want to go help!" 

"He will but he is strong, Sam." Cas reassured. "He's stronger than Lucifer. He can fight."

"But what if he won't? He already used his powers and hurt us. He killed someone. He thinks he's evil." Sam rubbed his hands together before leaning back into his seat. "What if he thinks he deserves punishment?"

"Guys." Dean muttered. "I think we've been thinking about this all wrong."

"How?" Castiel asked. 

"He won't go to a motel. He has no money. He didn't bring anything with him." Dean explained. "Hes fearful of hurting anyone so he would want to be alone. But there's only one place he knows that he can be alone at." 

"And?" Castiel questioned. 

"Deans talking about the house you took Kelly to. He knows it's empty and he knows where it is." Sam mumbled.

"And he misses his mother." Dean added. "I'll be surprised if he's not there."

"Then let's go." Castiel said. "Pack your bags and grab some dinner. I'm driving." He said as he walked out of the room. "I'll be in the garage. You get fifteen minutes."

"I-" 

Sam put his hand over Deans chest in order to quiet him. "You threatened Jack." He whispered. "I think Cas gets to do what he says for a while. You're in trouble." 

Dean opened his mouth to argue but stopped.

Within a half an hour Castiel was behind the wheel, speeding down the road, easily going ten miles over the speed limit. Dean was in the front next to him while Sam was in the back. None of them spoke unless they were giving directions. The only noise around them was the radio blaring rock songs and the rushing wind slamming against the car.

Dean was the first to break the silence which wasn't much of a surprise. "So.. nice weather we're having, huh?" He was grinning. Sam knew what he was doing because he did it constantly. He was trying to lighten the mood and failing, but somehow it did work.

"Dean." Cas warned. "Now isn't the time for your bad jokes and dumb questions."

"What about you, Sammy? You pissed at me, too?"

Sam raised his eyes and glared at Dean. "You've given us pretty good reasons to be mad." 

"I figured out where he is." Dean defended himself, whipping around. 

"To be fair.." Castiel mumbled.

"We don't know if he's there or not." Sams jaw was clenched.

"Listen, I said I'm sorry and I'll say sorry again. I was outta line, but yelling at me the entire time we drive isn't going to fix anything. It's not gonna get Jack back any faster and it'll just piss everyone off even more." Dean mumbled. "Save your "I hate Dean" comments until we get back."

Sam looked back down at his lap.

Castiel glanced at him. "You know.." He whispered. "Hes going through what you went through."

"What?" Dean replied, rubbing his hand against the leather interior of the car. 

"When I died.. you were mean to the "cause" of it. You blamed Jack. You were mean to the poor kid even though he had nothing to do with it."

"I know." Dean mumbled. "I might as well write it on my grave since its all anyone is saying."

"No, Dean, what I'm saying is that Sams worried about Jack. Hes mad and he needs someone to blame. Hes blaming you right now because you kept telling him he was evil." Castiel sighed and glanced at Dean. "Hes feeling the same way you felt last week. Give him a break.. and be thankful he's being nicer than you were."

Dean glanced in the back of the car, looking at Sam. "Hes safe.. Jack can defend himself. Hes strong, Sam. He can handle this."

Sam pulled at his hair, nodding. "I know.. I'm just scared someone tricked him.."

"Still. Nothing can contain him. Nothing can kill him as far as we know." He nudged Sams hand. "That should make you feel better." 

Sam was silent, tugging at the loose strings on his jeans.

"You uh.." Dean glanced at Castiel who was just nodding. "You said he was your boyfriend-"

"I'm not in the mood to have you lecture me on my "fetish" for magical beings. I get it. I date a lot of nonhuman things." Sam rubbed his face. "But now isn't the time.

Dean sighed. "I wasn't.." He rubbed his face. "When did that happen?" He asked.

"A few days after we brought him to the bunker." Sam tucked his hair behind his ear. "We've been sneaking around. He sleeps in my room every night and we kiss when you aren't looking. He missed me a lot while we were on the hunt. He makes me happy and he's one of the few good things I got."

Dean smiled, patting Sams knee. "Well.. when we find him make sure he knows that you guys don't have to sneak around anymore." 

A small smile played on Sams lips. "What?" 

"I don't want you hiding things from me, especially if they make you happy and aren't.. horrible."

Sams smile grew. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean turned back around and glanced at Cas. "Did I do good?" He whispered.

Castiel nodded and smiled. He leaned over and pecked Deans lips. "We should get some rest. We arent stopping at any motels so if you get tired, sleep."

Sam nodded. "I think I'm gonna sleep.. if I don't I'll just be worrying the entire time." He curled up against his seat and leaned back, closing his eyes. He tried his best to let the rock of the car lull him to sleep, but he found himself listening to Castiel and Dean talk instead.

"He.. He shouldn't be dating Jack." Dean rubbed his face. "Just because he isn't evil.. it doesn't mean Sam will be safe. He can't control himself. What if they fight and Jack flings him across the room?"

"I could do that to you." Cas replied. "I could kill you with just a thought, Dean, you're being dramatic."

"I'm just worried about him. He's been hurt before by monsters. Like look at what Ruby did to him?!" 

"Jack is not a monster." Cas replied, sternly. "And you both know he was trying to do the right thing. He didn't want Lucifer to be freed. She tricked him." He glanced at Dean. "Don't act like you haven't made these kinds of mistakes." 

"I'm just.. this is Sammy. This is my little brother. No one else will worry, I have to." 

"You're worrying enough for the entire family and then some." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Sams an adult. He can take care of himself and his relationships."

"I don't want him getting hurt." Dean shook his head. "He deserves better than what he's gotten. I need to make sure he's happy." 

"Dean." Cas wrapped his fingers around Deans wrist, holding it. "You want to know what's hurting him?" 

"What?" Dean asked, pulling away from his grip only to take Cas' hand, intertwining their fingers.

"The fact that he has to hide his boyfriend from you. You're his world, Dean, and you're his big brother. He cares about what you think. And all of this.. fighting or whatever the hell is going on is hurting him. You not giving Jack a chance is hurting him. Not Jack." Castiel squeezed his hand and smiled. "I know you're worried. He's your brother. It's natural, but Sam isn't your baby brother anymore. He's a grown up and he's capable of living life and making tough choices. Give him the benefit of the doubt." 

Dean was silent for a few seconds, his eyes trained on Castiels fingers. He played with them, chewing at his lip. "Fine." 

Castiel smiled. "And I know Jack is a good kid."

"You're biased." Dean grumbled.

"And you're stubborn." Castiel raised Deans hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "Believe it or not, this is the least of our problems." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah.. I believe it."

\- 

Night came as fast as morning left. Jack had spent the day going through every inch of Kelly's laptop, watching every single video of her. He loved it. He loved having a piece of his mom even though he left the hard drive at the bunker. Jack closed the laptop when the sun began to set. He set the laptop down on the floor and stood up, looking at the wall of his room. His name was written in bubble letters. The letters were flawless and perfect. Just like his mother. 

Jack sometimes found himself wondering how Kelly, someone so strong and beautiful and smart, could have him as a child. Kelly loved him and believed he could be good, that he already was good, but would that change when she found out he killed someone? Would it matter to her if it was an accident or not? Would she excuse it like Sam, Dean, and Cas had? Or would she be as mad at him as he was at himself?

Jack tried to ignore the thought of his mother hating him. He pressed his hand to the wall and studied it. He wondered how long it took her to do this. In the photos she took it looked like Castiel had helped. 

Castiel.

Jack missed him. He had just gotten him back and he already ruined it. Did Castiel hate him for killing someone? If not for killing someone, did Castiel hate him for running away? He took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall, shaking his head to get the thoughts out of it. He walked away from his crib and the rocking chair, out of the room and into the hall once more.

The door in front of him lead to the room he was born in. The room where he saw his dead mother laying in bed. He didn't remember much of it but it was there. It came back in flashes. His mother laying limp on the bed, her eyes wide open. Screams coming from outside of the house. Jack always tried to push those memories away. He didn't like thinking about that night. He didn't like thinking about his mother dying and Dean shooting at him. Or how scared Sam was when he saw Jack. 

Sam.

Jack missed him more than he missed Castiel. He missed waking up in Sams arms and feeling Sams arms snake around him throughout the day. He missed his kisses and the way Sams hair tickled his face when he pressed their foreheads together. Most importantly, he missed Sams voice. It had calmed him since the day they met. Was Sam mad at him? 

For the first time ever Jack prayed. He dropped to his knees and prayed like he saw people in the movies. And what did he pray for? He prayed for Sam to not be mad at him. He knows he was bad and what he did was bad, but Jack didn't know what he would do if Sam was mad at him or hated him.

\- 

Sam awoke with a grown, rubbing his eyes and burying his face in the leather of the seat. "Did you really have to turn the music up so loud? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. We're about to go find your prince." Dean reached across the seat and ruffled Sams already messy hair.

Sam groaned and pushed himself up so that he was sitting upright. "How long until we get there?"

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe less. It depends if there are any police officers around." Castiel muttered, his eyes on the road.

"That's my boy." Dean cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"You're a horrible role model." Castiel replied, smirking.

"Don't I know it. He raised me." Sam teased, kicking the back of Deans seat.

"Wow. My boyfriend and my brother are ganging up on me. I can't believe the amount of abuse." Dean sighed dramatically. "I'm gonna file for a divorce."

"You do that." Castiel whispered, squinting and looking around each street corner they passed. "You'll miss me too much to go through with it."

"Dying really turned you into a hardass." Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, dying does leave a few negative effects." Castiel turned down a dirt road, sighing at the way the car jumped and shook as it drove over the dips and rocks in the road.

"So.. Sammy." Dean twisted around and stared at Sam. "You and Jack."

"Good God. Castiel, stop him." Sam reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Castiel is away right now. Leave a message after the beep." He stared at Sam in the mirror. "Beep."

"Thanks for the help, Cas." Sam sighed, slumping back in his seat.

"He's your brother!" 

"Guys!" Dean shouted. "I am right here!" 

"Tragic." Sam scoffed.

"Anyway." Dean smiled. "Was it love at first sight?"

"Dean-"

"Wasn't he like.. naked?"

"Dean!" 

"Is that what you're into? The whole public nudity thing?"

"Castiel, please." Sam pleaded.

"Beep."

"Look," Dean put his hands up. "I don't kinkshame, but that is a little weird and slightly illegal."

"Everything you do is 100% illegal and might I add, 100% annoying." Sam snapped.

"Awe. Sammy. I love when you talk like that. I'm into the whole insult thing."

"If you don't stop him-"

"Dean." Castiel warned.

"Can't a guy have a little fun? This ride has been boring as hell and I just found out about my brothers secret relationship and I'm not even allowed to ask?" Dean shook his head, pursing his lips. "Tough crowd."

"He and I are happy. We haven't done anything sexual-"

"You better not have." Castiel chimed in.

Sam rolled his eyes. "And we won't for a very long time. Thanks for making me say that, Dean."

"Anytime, Sammy." Dean bit his lip. "I am happy for you.. if he makes you happy and all.. and is treating you the way you deserve.. I approve."

Sam smiled. It was wide and his dimples were obvious in it, but the words he said didn't match his smile. "I didn't care if you approved or not." 

Dean sighed and turned back around, only to be met with Cas kissing his cheek. He slowed the car down and kissed the shell of Deans ear. 

"You did good." Castiel whispered.

"Guys-" 

"Sam. Let me have my moment. My boyfriend was dead. Yours is only missing." Dean mumbled, pulling Cas into a kiss. 

The car slowly rolled forward.

"De-"

Dean raised his pointer finger up and shook it side to side. "No." He muttered against Cas' lips.

Sam huffed, opening the door and climbing out of the car, running away from it.

"Did he just fucking get out of a moving car?!" Dean snapped once he pulled away from Cas.

"Dean.. that's like.. the least dangerous thing Sam has done in years." Castiel looked away from Dean and stopped. "He saw the house."

Dean turned around and nodded. "Speed up."

"What?"

"Something else could be in there. Jack is more wanted than I am. And that's really wanted." Dean explained.

"Don't flatter yourself." Cas muttered, speeding down the driveway of the house, smirking to himself when they drove up to the lake. "I chose a good place."

"You did."

\- 

Sam slammed his shoulder into the front door, wincing when it didn't budge. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. He knelt down, digging through his pockets for his lock digging kit, smiling when he found it. He pulled out his tools and began to work on unlocking the lock. 

\- 

"Should we go up there?" Dean asked once he had climbed out of the car.

Castiel shook his head. "No. Give them their space.. this is.. something they can both handle."

"And if something bad is in there?" Dean questioned, his eyes glued on the house.

"Then we'll help when they need it." Castiel smiled and took Deans hand in his. "Have faith."

\- 

Jack froze as he stepped in front of the room his mom died in. Who was outside? He heard doors slamming shut and something hit the front door. He opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, stumbling into the wall. 

Memories flooded his mind. Screaming. Crying. Pain. His mother laying cold and lifeless on the bed. Her first and last words to him being "I love you." Jack shook his head, clutching it as he stumbled across the hall, into his own room, running to the corner. He hunched down in the corner, gripping his head with both of his hands, his knees pulled up to his chest. 

He was okay. He needed to be okay.

\- 

Sam pushed the front door open, stepping in slowly. He scanned through the first floor of rooms, chewing on his lip as they came up empty. Jack had to be here. There was no other place for him to be that wasn't completely random. He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, gripping onto the railing. He needed to calm down. His anxiety was making it hard to even think. 

His legs were shaking when they stepped onto the second floor of the house. He walked towards the first room, the room where Kelly had died and stepped inside, tensing when he saw that the room was empty. He checked underneath the bed and inside the closet before tugging his fingers through his knotted hair. 

There was only one room left in the house to check and the idea of Jack not being there almost brought Sam to tears. He had already cried once that day because Jack was completely off of the grid. He needed Jack to be in this room. He had no idea what he would do if he wasn't.

\- 

Jack pulled his knees closer to his chest and buried his face in them, sniffling. He prayed to anyone that was listening for the person that was in the house not to find him. He didn't have the energy to fight. If someone evil walked in, Jack wouldn't be able to push them away. He would just give in and let them take him. There was no reason to fight anymore.

\- 

"I haven't heard anything." Dean muttered as he glanced from window to window. "That could be good and bad."

"I heard something." Castiel replied with a smile.

"And what was that?" 

"Jack praying."

"What did he ask for?"

"He asked for whatever was in the house, for them not to find him." Castiel explained. "He's scared."

"He better not hurt Sa-"

"He won't, Dean." Cas sighed, his hand tightening around Deans. "He won't."

\- 

Sams fingers curled around the cold metal of the door knob. He slowly twisted it and held his breath as he stepped inside. He looked around the dark room, frowning at first when he saw nothing. He looked again and he froze. 

Jack was in the corner. His knees to his chest. Cowering. Hiding. Just like the night they had met.

"Jack." Sam whispered. "It's me, Jack." He stepped closer, holding a hand out. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Somewhere deep down inside of Sam he couldn't stop thinking about this. This was the same way they met. It was romantically poetic in a way. He would never dare tell anyone, but the situation made him smile. Especially since he knew Jack was okay.

\- 

Sam. 

Jack looked up, his eyes widening.

Sam. 

\- 

Sam knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Hey.. I.. I know you're worried about hurting me, but I know you won't." 

Jack nodded, looking at Sam in an almost shocked way. "How did you find me?"

"Surprisingly, Dean was the one who figured it all out. Cas and I were too busy worrying." Sam smiled and laughed, dryly. "I missed you.. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry." Jack muttered. His throat was sore. It felt odd talking. 

"I love you." Sam moved closer. "I love you and I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Jack nodded, slowly. He scooted away. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then trust me when I say I know you won't." Sam reached out and cupped the boys cheek. Jack pressed into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Jack smiled and tilted his head up so he could see Sam. "I.. I missed you."

Sam pulled away and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him into his lap. "I missed you."

-

"You'd think since he's the devils kid he would've at least like.. made some kind of noise by now." Dean chewed on his cheek. "I'm going in." He gripped his gun tight as he made his way across the front of the house and through the doorway.

Castiel sighed and chased after him. "Dean!" He whispered. "Calm down!"

"You act like I ever calm down." Dean shrugged off the order and made his way through the lower half of the house, kicking through doorways and waving his gun around.

"This isn't a hunt, Dean!" 

"This isn't a hunt my ass!" Dean stepped towards the stairs. "They could be in danger and I'm not in the mood to be blind sided again!" 

Castiel rolled his eyes.

\- 

Jack leaned up and kissed Sam. "I'm.. I thought you hated me. Do you hate me?"

Sam laughed as if it was a joke. It made Jack's heart sink. "I could never hate you, Jack. Ever." He peppered kisses across Jack's face. "I.." He felt his stomach fill with butterflies. "You know how in those.. those romantic movies Dean likes, people say they love each other."

Jack nodded. He hasn't been very good wigh identifying emotions. Sam bought him a book about it and it had been helping, but he still struggled. He felt things all the time, but he didn't always know what the things he had felt were and what the things he felt really meant.

"Do you know what love means?"

Jack shook his head although he had a pretty good idea. He just liked listening to Sam talk.

"It um.. it means you care about someone a lot and.. you never stop thinking about them and.. they always make you really happy and you just want to spend all your time with them. And they're your best friend and you can be.. you can be your real self with them and.. you just.. you love them." Sam smiled. His cheeks were red. "That's what love is.. and uh.. I feel that for you, Jack."

Jacks own cheeks turned red and he looked down, shyly. "I.. I love you, Sam.. very much." Jack's hands were on Sams shoulders, pulling him closer. "Like in the movies."

Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss him. "Yeah?" 

Jack only nodded.

\- 

Dean kicked the door in. "Sam! Jack!" He screamed, aiming his gun at the wall above the two boys.

"Dean." Cas all but whined.

\- 

Jack shoved Sam behind him and stood up, his eyes beginning to glow gold. 

"Hey! Hey! It's me! I know I'm not your favorite but I'm not bad!" Dean babbled. 

Jacks eyes contuined to glow as he stepped towards Dean. Sams fingers curled around Jack's. His eyes went back to normal in seconds.

"It's Dean, Jack." Sam breathed out, pushing himself up from the floor. "Now it's exactly like the night we met."

"Now that Cujo calmed down.." He smirked. "Was I interrupting something?"

Sam glared at him. "Nothing."

"Enough, Dean." Castiel ordered, grabbing Dean by the arm, tugging him down the stairs. "We'll see you downstairs." He smiled before jerking Dean down the stairs.

Sam turned to Jack and smiled. "How do you feel about going home?" 

"I think I'm already there." Jack smiled.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"My mother had this quote.. that says a house isn't always a home and.. yes, I sleep in the bunker but.. you're my home, Sam." 

Sam smiled and pulled Jack into his chest. "Yeah? You're my home, too, baby. But we do need to get back." He glanced at the door. "I think Cas is killing Dean."

"Really?"

"No. It's a saying.. nevermind." Sam chuckled, pulling Jack towards the door. "Let's get you home."

Jack didn't bother telling Sam that he has been home since Sam wrapped his arms around him. Sam already knew.


End file.
